Securing Loyalties
by adorkablenerd
Summary: For the future of Shu her husband gave his life and now that he is gone Yan Lian is being forced to do the same. Only in her case it isn't death that awaits her but a life of obedience as the wife of one of Liu Bei's men. The only problem is, which one?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I found this on my computer. I don't really remember where I was going with this but I'm pretty sure I wrote it in response to one of the challenges that had been posted on the Art of War site. Zhang Song and Fa Zheng are actual characters and Fa Zheng's style name is Xiaozhi. They both conspired against Liu Zhang. However Zhang Song was discovered and was executed along with his family. Fa Zheng actually lives on to see Liu Bei take Shu and becomes one of his men. I've taken some liberties in this story in regards to these two characters so it's not 100% historically correct, so please keep that in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Securing Loyalties<strong>

Chapter 1

Blood, there was so much blood everywhere. In all her life nothing could ever even begin to prepare Yan Lian for the sight before her. A sob caught in her throat as the arms that held her back finally loosened enough to allow her release. The moment she was free she immediately fell to her knees, crying helplessly in her distress. Her stomach turned. She felt as if she was going to be sick. There, before her, sprawled across the dirt crusted floor in a rapidly growing pool of blood was her husband. Zhang Song. Her whole body trembled as she crawled over to the lifeless figure beside her and reached out. Ignoring the deep crimson pool that was quickly seeping into her clothes she gently touched his hand. Warm. He was still warm. On the verge of hysteria she began tugging on him, crying out his name again and again as she tried her hardest not to lose it completely.

"Throw her in the prisons," Liu Zhang ordered, much to the consternation of his surrounding officers.

"But my lord-"

"You dare question me," he thundered angrily, slamming his fist as he shot up to glare fiercely down at all those who dare oppose him. Although usually he wasn't so stringent with his men tough times called for tough measures and he needed to do what was necessary to make sure another instance such as this doesn't occur again. If he didn't have their loyalty then at least he would have their fear. "Do it now!"

With the utmost reluctance Fa Zheng moved towards the grief-stricken woman. He extended a hand down and softly implored, "Please Lady Yan, you have to come with me."

Through tear filled eyes Lian looked up at her husband's friend, the same one who had conspired with him in this whole thing, the one who was still alive while he was not. She wanted to hate him so much but she just couldn't. Song knew exactly what he was doing. He knew the risks and he did it anyway. He betrayed their lord and now they were both paying for his treason. Gently taking the hand offered she wiped her eyes and shakily forced herself up to her feet.

Annoyed Liu Zhang muttered, "Someone take her now before I throw you all in the prisons."

Zheng lowered his arm and was just about to lead her out when he saw two lower ranked officers coming forth. His grip tightened considerably on the spear he held. Before they could even come close he pushed her behind him and in one graceful move swung the head of his spear around to effectively halt them in their steps by the point of his blade. In a low voice he growled, "I will follow your orders but until you have adequate proof of her involvement I refuse to treat her with anything less than the respect befitting one of her station and anyone who dares to do otherwise will answer to my blade. Do I make myself clear?"

At that he lowered his spear again, leveling the room with his fiercest glare to accentuate his point before leading the clearly shaken woman down to the prisons. Save for the occasional sob the entire walk was one made in complete silence. No matter how much he longed to Zheng knew she needed the peace. It was only when he found himself on the outside of the locked bars with the younger woman he'd come to admire on the other side did he finally find his voice again.

"Lord Liu Bei is going to be launching his attack tomorrow," he told her in a hushed whisper. "While the troops are busy with preparations I'm going to send someone down to free you, a boy named Guo Yu. You will be led to the north gate and from there I want you to head pass the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix and around the forest. Just beyond it, in the southeast you will find Liu Bei's army. Tell him what has happened. He won't hesitate to offer you asylum in his camp. If he is every bit the man I know him to be he will not turn you away."

"Why? Why Xiaozhi? Why would I want to run to the man responsible for Song's death? How could you even continue this after what's happened?" she choked out, gripping the cold metal bars between them tightly as the tears continued to stream down her flushed cheeks. "Why are you doing this? Why did you let them kill him? Why?"

Zheng leaned forward, eyes remaining firmly fixed on the stone ground below as he softly answered her, "Shu needs a capable ruler if we are to prosper. Meng Da, your husband and I, we believe Lord Liu Bei to be this person. He is a fair man Lian, one who is generous and strong. If you do not believe me then believe those who fight with him, those who would willingly give their lives for him. His men are more than just his subjects they are his people, his friends." He paused to give her an imploring look. "I know you are not blind. I know you can see the state of our country, our people. We need a new direction. Liu Zhang isn't what's best for Shu anymore. Please understand Yan Lian we are doing this for our country. If Song didn't believe in Lord Liu Bei, in what we were doing he wouldn't have risked so much. He certainly wouldn't have risked you."

He gently touched her cheek to wipe away the tears that still fell, relieved to see that she did not move away from his touch. She was still mad but she didn't hate him and for that he was grateful. Ever since she married Song he had come to think of her as a sister and after losing one of his dearest friends the last thing he wanted was to lose her too.

"Whether Lord Liu Bei succeeds or fail I want you to remain with his army. I hear that there are women who travel and fight with him. You'll be safe there. Please promise me you will do as I say. Song will never forgive me if anything were to happen to you. I will never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." Lian closed her eyes and silently nodded. She then placed her own hand over his and tilted her head up to stare into his tortured brown gaze. "I promise Xiaozhi. Just make sure you make it out of this alive also."

"I will," he promised. With a gentle smile he reluctantly pulled away. Although he hated the very thought of leaving her in such a place he knew he had too. Liu Zhang needed to be placated for the time being, least he tried for something more drastic like her execution. With sorrowful eyes he gave her hand one last gentle squeeze before finally letting go.

She gripped onto the bars as she watched him leave. Silently she wondered how exactly it all went so wrong. Although she had been far from living the ideal life she was happy. Her marriage may have been a farce but she did care for Song. He allowed her the freedom society would otherwise see fit to deny her, the freedom to pursue her dreams and seek the knowledge she had always craved. Without him there was no doubt in her mind life would've been very different. She had heard all the horror stories. Known of girls whose husbands abused and hurt them. And despite having been taught a thing or two personally by Zheng on how to defend herself she was still barely even able to hold her own against a lowly private. Her talents lay in the art of healing, not fighting.

She sunk down to the hay scattered floor, feeling both emotionally and physically drained. She just wanted the day to end. But more than that she wanted to wake up and find out that this was all just a dream, to find herself back in her own bed, to find Song still alive and well by her side.

"Please let me wake up," she whispered brokenly to herself, curling up into a fetal position as she lay down upon the straw matted cell. She forced her eyes to close and in the silence of the night cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Lady Yan," came an urgent call that was quickly followed by a frantic tug to her arm.

Opening her eyes Lian slowly sat up. Confused she blinked rapidly as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Far from the lavish comfort of her room she had awoken to find herself trapped in the prison cell she vaguely remembered falling asleep in. The only difference was that it was no longer locked and she was no longer alone. It was then that it finally came back to her. She let out a shaky breath, trying her hardest to hold her emotions at bay. When she was certain another breakdown wasn't imminent she looked to the stranger beside her and frowned. Suddenly becoming aware of her precarious situation she quickly backed away from the intruder, ready to defend herself if need be.

"Lady Yan please, we must get going. If we do not hurry you will not be able to make it to the forest without getting caught in the crossfire," the teen before her blurted out, eyes darting about the place in clear anxiety as he took a hold of her hand.

Although she remembered Zheng's instructions she remained cautious. "Who are you?"

"Guo Yu, a loyal officer of General Fa Zheng," he answered immediately. "Please my lady we must hurry. We have already wasted too much time as it is."

Hearing the clear urgency in the boy's voice she nodded her consent before hastily rising to her feet. Without another word she followed him down the familiar hallways and towards the north gate, just as Zheng had told her. Apart from the few stragglers they ran into hardly any trouble and it wasn't long before they made it out.

The moment they were free of the castle gates Yu led her towards the surrounding shrubbery where a single horse, her horse Midnight, was already ready and waiting for her. With practiced ease she mounted the black stallion. Quickly thanking the teen for his help before taking off, knowing she must make the trip alone. At a steady pace she followed the familiar path, keeping to the cover of the trees as she made her way towards the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix.

It wasn't long before the unmistakable cries of battle sounded. Abruptly she pulled on the reigns, bringing her horse to a sudden halt as she stared off into the distance. To where she knew many of the men she'd come to know as friends were fighting for their lives. She tightened her grip on the reigns, torn between going back and helping treat the injured and continuing on to the camp as promised. Before she could make a decision however she heard something off in the distance. Deciding it better to be safe than sorry Lian dismounted, falling to the ground in a low crouch just as the echo of an approaching march froze her to the spot in fear.

"Surround the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix and shoot down anyone who tries to pass from the East," she heard a deep voice order. "And remember Liu Bei rides upon a white horse. It is more than likely he will cross this way. The battle is won if we are able to strike down the enemy commander. Go take your post. Secure the north gate at all costs."

"Yes sir," responded a chorus of what must've been over fifty men.

A thunder of footsteps immediately reached her ears, signaling the unit's departure. Once she was sure they were gone she climbed back onto Midnight with a troubled frown. If they are successful in taking down Liu Bei then Liu Zhang would win. Her husband's death would be for naught and Fa Zheng would no doubt be exposed as a conspirator. He would be executed just as Song was. Her grip on the reigns tightened. She couldn't let that happen. Not again. She may not understand why it was so important this so-called man of justice should rule Shu but there was one thing she did know. If he were to lose then she too will lose. She would lose all that she held dear. She had already lost a husband. She could not stand to lose a brother also. She had to stop this. She had to do something.

"I have to warn them about the ambush," she murmured to herself.

With her mind made up she gave a sharp kick to her steed's side. Kicking its front legs up with a loud cry the black-haired horse rushed forward, heading into the valley at full speed. Even with their head start she knew that she could outrun the ambush unit. She just hoped they weren't planning on positioning themselves anywhere near or else there would be no way she would be able to pass.

As she rode the ominous rise of hills on either side cast a shadow over her. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine but continued anyway. It was then she saw them. In the distance she spotted what looked like specks of green with a larger white speck leading the march. A white horse, she mentally noted. It must be Liu Bei. In a futile attempt to gain their attention she threw a hand in the air, pointing to the surrounding hills as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Ambush. Turn back."

Determined more than ever to relay her message she gave her horse another firm kick, propelling them both forward even faster. For a split second she thought she heard something from above. It almost sounded like someone calling out. Before she could even begin to digest what it was she felt something lodge itself deep in her right shoulder. A sharp pain shot through her entire body, nearly dislodging her off her horse with just the sheer intensity. It was then that another something whizzed by, this time slicing open the tender flesh of her cheek. She held on tightly, forcing the pain away as she desperately fought to remain astride, more than relieved she had yet to fall off. For that would certainly be a death sentence. She knew at that moment the only reason she was still alive was because she was moving too fast to allow them to get a proper lock on her and the ambush party hadn't expected anyone to come from the west. Unsure whether she was friend or foe the they must've hesitated. And it was this indecision that had saved her life.

"Please, please Midnight, keep going," she chanted under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she silently willed her steed to keep on going.

After a moment she finally forced them opened again, only to find her vision blurred by tears. She had no idea how long her horse kept up his grueling pace but she was mildly aware of him slowing down. It only barely registered in her mind that the barrage of arrows had also stopped. She was conscious but very much unconscious of everything around her. All she knew was that she must've escaped the range of the ambush unit because another hit had yet to meet its mark. Looking ahead she saw the green blurs coming towards her. Or was she heading towards them? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that they were getting closer. Adrenalin now gone she felt all the energy zap right out of her, the pain returning full force. Suddenly light headed she released her grasp on the reigns and for a second she was sure she was flying. Completely weightless, she felt like a feather, just falling further and further, floating on the wind. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact that was never to come. Instead a warm body softened the fall, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Why hello there little miss," a soft voice mumbled.

Lian looked up to find herself faced with a pair of furrowed brown eyes, the only feature that was visible from behind the straw hat and mask the man looking down on her wore. She felt her vision began to darken as the world slowly disappeared from around her. Barely coherent she murmured, "Lord... Liu Bei... ambush... valley..." That said her eyes rolled into the back of her head and with a low groan her whole body slumped in the stranger's arms as she fell into a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Securing Loyalties**

Chapter 2

Surrounded on either side by a string of men she knew to be some of her lord's most trusted officers Lian slowly made her way through the lavishly decorated hall. Three months. It had been almost three months since that ever fateful day in the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix and although she wasn't quite sure what had happened she knew enough to know that the moment Fa Zheng had decided to defect Liu Zhang hadn't stood a chance. With most of his men already fighting on the other side and a good many more soon following their former emperor was quick to crumble beneath the sheer strength of Liu Bei's forces. The battle was over before it had even really begun and though there were casualties there was fewer than there could've been. For that she was grateful. There were losses. In times of strife there would always be some kind of loss but in the grand scale of things they were quite minimal and in the three months that followed Shu had more than recovered.

Slowly she raised her head again and murmured, "Lord Liu Bei, Prime Minister, I apologize for the delay. I hope I did not keep either of you waiting for too long."

"That is quite alright my lady," was the gracious reply from the newly crowned Shu emperor. "It gave me some more time to discuss a few things with my men."

Liu Bei exchanged a brief look with his advisor before allowing his gaze to once gain wash over the gathered group. At that instant she could have sworn she heard the beginnings of what sounded very much like alarm bells ringing in her ears. Silently she waited for him to continue, only to be received with a slightly troubled frown that did naught to quell her sudden unease.

"Lady Yan I am sure you are anxious to know why our lord has requested your presence this afternoon," the man she had come to know as Zhuge Liang began, stepping out from behind the pensive lord. His dark eyes betrayed nothing. He regarded her thoughtfully, looking every bit like a man about to decide his next crucial move in a challenging game of chess. Steady, calculating and absolutely unreadable. His gaze unnerved her. It made her feel as if she were a pawn about to be sacrificed in order to pave the way for an even greater move.

"Over the past few months you have proven yourself invaluable to us. So much so that even one of our most prized officers owes you his very life. What's more you have the full trust and respect of the Shu people, especially of those residing within your family's territories. That in itself speaks volumes for your character," he continued and though she knew he was genuine in his praises she was also aware that there was so much more to this. She wouldn't be called all the way to Cheng Du to meet the emperor himself just to be reaped with niceties. "With no one else of consequence to turn to the people of your lands are looking to you Lady Yan and with the imminent battles ahead we run the risk of a civil uprising while we are away if we do not ensure your loyalty."

Lian frowned. Not believing what she was hearing. Despite her wariness regarding the new rule the last thing she wanted to do was to begin a civil revolt. As the widower of a once prominent and influential lord she wasn't blind to all the eyes on her but she wasn't about to risk all those lives for a cause she knew nothing about. She did not care for lands, titles or politics. She was happy for things to remain the way it was.

"I have long sworn my allegiance to Shu and as the new emperor you already have my full loyalty my lord. I have done all that you've asked of me. I personally tended to your troops and even rallied the townspeople together in order to help your wounded even when they were still mourning the losses of their own," she began almost desperately, suddenly afraid of what was to come next if she did not plead her case. "That should be proof enough you have my loyalty. What more could you want from me? I have no reason to encourage any kind of strife. I am content with the way things are. I have no need for anything else."

She turned her gaze from one man to the other in desperate search for an answer, any answer at all. For what seemed like an eternity all she could hear was the loud rapid beat of her own heart. Finally, just when she was certain she wouldn't be able to bare another second of the silence, Liu Bei stood. "I have decided that to secure your complete and unquestionable loyalty to Shu you are to marry one of my generals."

She completely froze at those words, clenching her fists as she forced herself to hold her tongue. She was angry, yes, but more than anything she was scared. Scared because this time there was no way she would be able to escape this fate. This time it would be a real marriage she was entering into. Suddenly panicked by the very prospect she shook her head almost frantically, eyes wide as she gasped out, "No, you can't do this."

"Lady Yan I understand you are still grieving for your husband but I'm sure he would want you to be happy. Please understand that although the greater good of this kingdom will always be first and foremost in my list of priorities I honestly do think this union will be beneficial to the both of us," Liu Bei tried to reason, eyes softening at her obvious distress.

She desperately searched the faces of those around her. There was no doubt in her mind these were the men he spoke of. They couldn't seriously be agreeing to this.

"What of your men my lord?" she abruptly questioned, grasping onto anything and everything that could possibly get her out of this mess.

"They know where their duty lies and they are willing to-" Zhuge Liang stepped in.

"What? Sacrifice their own happiness and suffer wedding a woman who would forever detest them. For what? An ideal that may not even come to be, a man who cares for glory and not for the people he claims to serve," she cried without thinking, not realizing her mistake until too late. The second the outburst left her mouth she felt a sharp sting to the cheek. The force of which sent her to the ground with a muted thump.

"Mouthy bitch," growled the overgrown beast of a man that had struck her. "Show some respect to your lord."

"Brother," she heard Liu Bei gasp his disapproval.

She felt a touch to her arm. She flinched and tried to move away but whoever it was had other ideas. Calloused hands gently cupped her chin, lifting her face up to meet briefly with barely visible brown eyes. The same eyes she remembered seeing just before her collapse all those months ago, the eyes of the man she had saved. And though she had done so thinking he was Liu Bei she could never regret doing so. Tong. She could feel the glares on her and looked around to find varying degrees of contempt on each of the faces surrounding her. She winced. It was expected but intimidating nonetheless. So much so that she found herself gripping onto the robes of what seemed like her only lifeline in a room full of angry tigers.

"Now, now children, play nice," Pang Tong murmured as laid back as ever. "And Fei, if you touch her again I might just have to give you a whack or two with my staff."

Zhang Fei glowered and was just about to retort when he saw his brother move. Immediately silencing any insults he had forthcoming with one look Liu Bei got to his feet and made his way to where she stood, still clutching the slightly shorter man. Noticing her wince he gently took her hand in his and looked to her with clearly apologetic eyes. Although he was quite upset with what she said he could not find it in him to be angry. Because he understood her anger and knew it was only a front to mask her fears.

"Rest assured my lady both my strategist and I will personally make sure the man you are to marry is one of great integrity and honor. You will never suffer under his touch. Ever. You have my word Lady Yan and my word is my bond."

Unable to find her voice Lian remained completely rooted to the spot, dark chocolate eyes troubled as she saw the resolve in his expression that was more apparent than anything else. It was then she realized there was absolutely no way she was getting out of this. Although he was trying his best to convince her she knew that in the end it didn't matter what she thought. Whether she liked it or not this was going to happen.

When he was sure no further protests were forthcoming he announced, "My decision will be made within the month. Until then I would like to invite you to stay here in the castle and get to know some of my men a little bit better."

"Y-yes, my lord," she answered with great difficulty. She wasn't in any position to argue. Her cheek still burned and it was clear these men did not care. Why would they? It wasn't as if they had been condemned. There was every chance they wouldn't get chosen. Too bad she didn't have the same luxury. With a forced smiled she hesitantly added, "I... I thank you for such an honor, Lord Liu Bei, Prime Minister Zhuge. And I apologize deeply for my earlier outburst. My conduct was out of line. I hope I have not offended you too much."

"That is quite all right my lady. I understand the position I had put you in," he replied in all sincerity.

With a weak smile she requested, "If I may be excused I'm still quite weary from making the trip here and would like to retire to my room now."

"Xing, please escort Lady Yan to her room," Liu Bei ordered, calling forth a young serving maid who dutifully bowed to him before doing as she was told.

Still more than a little shell-shocked with the sudden turn of events Lian quickly paid her parting respects, bowing to the Shu emperor before obediently following the younger girl out.

The moment she was gone Fei commented snidely, "I don't envy the man who has to deal with that piece of work, insolent wench."

"Woo hoo, man forever in her debt still in the room," Tong spoke up in a singsong voice, leaning heavily on his staff as he stared after her. He returned his attention to the small gathering still in the room. Most of who smartly chose to stay quiet throughout the whole exchangel. Silently he studied them one at a time. Liang, his old classmate, looked to be thoughtfully contemplating something as he continued to gently stroke his beard. Guan Yu on the other hand was frowning heavily while his adopted son appeared to be stuck between admiration and anger for the little woman. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao however had no such trouble. The two generals seemed quite set in their feelings. They were still incensed by her earlier jab at their lord, both seeming to have taken personal offense to what she'd said. As for Fei, well, his previous statement said it all. The man was just as quick tempered as ever, especially when it came to his two sworn brothers. Tong sighed to himself. The little lady sure as hell knew how to make an impression. Too bad it was the wrong one. He smiled under his mask and in a light voice said, "Well that went well. Any takers?"

When a stony silence came as the only response to his question Pang Tong sighed. He hoped, for the sake of for both of them, hers and whoever her groom may be that this will soon come to change.


End file.
